It's All Fun and Games
by TenshiEren14
Summary: May decides to play computer games... Let's just say that she doesn't have the best of luck with technology... Now a series and still accepting suggestions and couples
1. Minsweeper

**Minesweeper~ a contestshipping fic**

**Yo~~ TenshiEren14 here and I was like just playing minesweeper with my little brother and I was like, "Wonder what would happen if May and Drew played minesweeper". I might make this a series and have like Poke, Ferriswheel, Checkmate, Othello and probably even have Nameless join the party. Maybe. Anyways enjoy this little slice of my mind ~~**

"Uggggghhhhh, why can't I win this game," May wept looking at her screen with irritation in her eyes. She clicked play again and concentrated, biting her bottom lip as she did. Carefully she moved the mouse thinking before she made every move. Sweat dripped down her face as she clicked once more. Her face contorted into one of utter contempt as a small boom was heard from the speakers. A snicker was heard and May turned around to see green eyes glittering mischievously, the owner of said eyes thoroughly amused. "Drew not now I'm busy" she quickly snapped. "Busy doing what? Losing?" he replied just as quickly.

She huffed and started the game over again, only to lose yet again. "Ahhhh I've had it!" she yelled self-control slipping. She heard a small scoff and felt muscular tan arms fall on her shoulders. Drew was leaning over her and moving the mouse. Her face heated up due to the proximity that the boy was at. "W-What are you doing Drew?" she stuttered. He smirked "Showing you how to win this dumb game, now watch and learn." She reluctantly kept her mouth shut and redirected her attention to the screen and paid attention.

Drew selected the 'restart game' option and clicked every single tile flawlessly missing all the animated mines.

'Game over, You won'

Drew removed himself from May and crossed his arms proudly looking down at a shocked May. "H-How did you-"she began. "Figure it out," was the smug answer. Drew then walked away leaving May pissed, confused and interested.

Drew looked back and smiled, "Last time she ignores me for a computer game."

**Man I love Drew. It honestly seems like something he'd do, tell me I'm wrong! Anyways I'll decide whether or not I'll make this a legit fic or not. You know what I'll let you guys decide if I do it and who to do next, I'll try to do whoever you guys want, but I'd prefer someone I have an idea about. By the way this was under 500 words. A huge accomplishment might I add… Well see ya later~~**

**-Tenshi~~**


	2. Chess

**Chess~ a checkmateshipping fic**

**Yo~~ due to popular demand (and a certain Piplup) I've decided to make this a legit fic~ Don't forget that ideas are still accepted so send in those ideas for any pairing you want and yes, that includes yaoi~ **

Cheren sat on the royal purple couch, reading a thick, hardcover book, occasionally looking over his shoulder at his girlfriend on the desktop completing paperwork for the league. He was enjoying the comfortable silence, idly flipping through the pages of his book.

Until he heard a small swear from Touko.

"Excuse me? "He asked partially surprised that the lady in front of him would curse for paperwork. The lady in question turned around and rubbed her shiny blue eyes. "What." she said indifferently. To say Cheren was surprised was an understatement, but then he caught sight of what was on the screen.

A digital game of chess and Touko was losing. Miserably.

Now, Cheren was amused with the fact that his girlfriend could lose very important matches with people like Alder and Serena and laugh like a schoolgirl but when faced with a computer, her competitive streak came out. "Interesting." He mused then redirected his attention to the book in front of him. Touko rolled her eyes and continued her game. Silence settled once again and Cheren began to feel drowsy. His Stoutland had by this time joined him and was lounging comfortably next to the couch. Cheren could feel the sleepiness washing over him so he folded the page, closed the book and checked his watch. "9:15 huh, it's late." He looked over at Touko and frowned at the sight.

She was incredibly close to the monitor with her beautiful brown hair in an unruly bun and her bangs untidily splattered across her face. He exhaled deeply and walked toward the obsessed champion. Sure enough she was still trying to win against the computer.

"Touko, you should go sleep. It's late."

She spared him a glance and turned her attention back to the screen making a silly move while in the process. "Damn it! I could of won you know!" she snapped. Cheren folded his arms and fixed his glasses on his face "Wouldn't you rather play chess against a real person?" he asked half sarcastically.

She put a childish pout on her face, "I don't know how to play chess."

Cheren smiled "Oh gee, you wouldn't know," he said half to himself.

"Watch it you, I can still hear you, you know." She said snippily.

Cheren faced her still smiling "I'll teach you tomorrow. Now shut it off and go to bed you've got work in the morning," he finished. "Fine I'll shut it off, go sleep I'll join you after I take it off." She sighed.

Cheren shook his head and turned around walking towards the hallway. Once Touko heard the sound off their bedroom door close she immediately clicked play again and sat down. She laughed while she clicked on pawns.

"Take it off, come to bed."

She groaned inwardly and took off the game reluctantly. She logged off and got of the chair stretching as she did so. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and went into the bedroom. "Did you shut it off?" Cheren asked taking off his glasses and taking off his shirt. Touko sighed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah pops."

He smiled and lay down, she did the same. "Goodnight Touko." "Night"

**-_- ^_^ O_O A little extra -_-^_^ O_O**

Touko pulled down the blanket and looked quickly over to her boyfriend, sleeping comfortably on the other side of the bed. She smiled mischievously and sneaked out of the bed. "I'm gonna win that game, if it's the last thing I do." And she softly closed the door behind her.

Cheren smirked.

Touko was doing a happy dance while she tried her best to tiptoe to the computer knowing that Cheren was a light sleeper. The black, sleek machine looked glorious in the soft light of the Rec. room however something made her stop as soon as she sat in the comfy blue chair. A note. She grabbed it from off the monitor and read it. In big red letters read: GO TO BED, TOUKO.

She dropped the letter and turned around going directly back to the bedroom.

"Not one word Cheren," she growled as she lied back down.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Was his cool reply.

**Cheren is awesome. Anyways I finished this like three weeks ago but I finally got around to editing and completing it. I don't know, I have weird quirks. Anyway, I have final exams coming up soon, so** **that means for about two weeks, I won't be updating anything. That, of course, also means that I have to start writing Christmas fics and Oneshots~~ You guys have to help me out with this. Like seriously, how do you Christmas? So send in ideas for Christmas fics and pairings that you'd like to see and you don't have only limit it to Pokemon, I'm open to anything~ **

**I think that's all for now, see ya guys soon,**

**-Tenshi~~ **


End file.
